1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, more particularly, to an electronic device with a detachable cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, include a removable back cover for removal of a battery or a memory card. However, often the covers fit with the device bodies so tightly that they are very difficult to be detached when needed. Parts of the cover or device may be damaged in the struggle to detach the cover. Therefore, a new type of cover assembly is needed to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.